Ai Ai Haruhi
by Lozer Nin
Summary: Ranka see that Haruhi needs a man in her life so he enter her in a dating show! Can life be any harder for Haruhi? who will she end up with. . coughs
1. Dating Show?

**.:Ai Ai Haruhi:.**

**::By Lozer Nin::**

_**Dating Show?! -- Chapter one**_

"Today was a good day huh? Mother in Heaven" Haruhi Fujioka smiled.

Haruhi just got back from the Host Club feeling good. She did a fine job hosting today that Kyouya felt a bit generous and lower her debt by 10 yen. Plus Tamaki didn't annoy her as much.

" Hello oto-san" Haruhi sang.

"Ah! Haruhi c'mere I have exciting news for you" Ranka said.

She walk into their small dining room and sat across from here dad. Her dad looked like a hyperactive kid who had 40 ponds of sugar. Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

" What is it oto-san?" Haruhi asked,

"I've enter you in this dating show. Where you search for 'that someone'" Ranka quickly said. Haruhi burst into laughter

" You're kidding right?" Haruhi said as she wipes a tear away. But when she saw the look on her father's face, she could tell he was not joking.

" B-but daddy I don't need a man in my life as long as I have my daddy dearest." Haruhi said innocently.

For a moment Ranka fell for his daughter act to get out this dating show horror. It took him a couple of minutes to regain his seriousness.

" It's too late they accepted you. Now they are recruiting boy. There is no point in going back now." Ranka Firmly said. Haruhi sighed and went into her room.

'_Damn I almost got him' _Haruhi thought.

------------

Haruhi was cleaning up the host club after hosting. She was dwelling on the thought she and her love life is going to be view publicly in Japan. Everybody in the host club could see something was off with her.

" My darling daughter!" Tamaki said as he squeezes the life out of Haruhi with his bear hug.

" I see there something wrong. Would you like to tell daddy? " Tamaki squeeze tighter. Haruhi was clawing the air for her life. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to pull Tamaki off but did not succeed. Without thinking Haruhi bit Tamaki's left shoulder. Tamaki let go of Haruhi and rub his shoulder. Haruhi breathe in the air she needed. Tamaki shocked and blushing watch Haruhi get up.

"That's the last time I'm letting you hug me you perverse man!" Haruhi shouted. She new exactly what he was thinking. This of course made him take a trip to his famous corner of woe.

" Tamaki is right , Haruhi. You seem off today. You did not do a great job hosting. So I up your debt by 10,000 anything wrong" Kyouya smirked. Haruhi sighed.

"My oto-san signed me up and got me in a dating show. They are recruiting boys now. So I can refuse this dating horror. And it so close too 2 weeks." Haruhi said.

After Haruhi left, Tamaki gather the rest of the host club members.

"Okaaa-san!! We can't allow daughter to be sweep away by some non-deserving perverse rapist!" Tamaki shouted dramatically.

"Like Tono means lord" the twins inputted.

"Hai! Like me!" Tamaki said ignorantly.

It took him a minute to figure out what the twin said. He than chase them around the third music room and hit them on their heads.

" We should enter the dating show." Mori said with no emotion.

Everybody in the room just stare at him.

" Yes! We must join the dating show!" Tamaki said.

**

* * *

**

**Sa-chan: _Hello fellow reader! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even though is not much, but wait until the next chapter come out . It's my first time writing so take it easy on me .Please do not flame me T.T. _**


	2. Ai Ai Showtime Baby!

-1**_A/N: HI HI Sa-chan here! Before you read this let me tell you how would appear that is not in OHSHC. _**

_**1. Ichijo Takuma Vampire knight -----it's a good series read it X3**_

_**2. Ikuto Tsukiyomi Shugo Chara **_

_**3. Kazuno Zakatasho --------Made up by me**_

_**p.s I do not own vampire knight, shugo chara, nor Ouran. But I owe this plot and **_

_**Kaz-kun **_

* * *

"Hello wonderful people I'm Lozer Nin just call me L. I'm your hostess to Ai Ai. In this season of Ai Ai your baccalaureate is…………………." L motion her hand to a red velvet curtained doorway. The curtains parted to revel a beautified Haruhi. She was wearing a elegant black dress that reach the floor. It extenuate her newly grown curves.

"Fujioka Haruhi!"

She walked out with a forced smiled. _'Woe is me' _Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi will test 9 contestants to find 'that someone'. I L-chan will assist her through this, hoping in the process to become a good friend. But anyways let Haru-chan met her suitors.

1st up is Zakatasho Kazuno, he's the outgoing type he loves making new friends." L said. A blue and green spiked hair boy with purple eyes dress in punk clothes came out running and he hugged her. " I love you Haruhi!" Kazuno shouted. _'Fan Boy huh?'_ Haruhi thought.

"2nd up is Takuma Ichijo, he's the sweet type he love reading manga." L said. A Sunkist hair boy walk up to Haruhi and kissed her hand lightly and stood nest to Kazuno. _' hmmm he seem normal and hot' _Haruhi thought.

"3rd up is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he's the naughty type he loves pulling pranks with he's guardian character, Yoru." L said. A boy with black hair walk up and stood next to Ichijo.

' _how long do I have to smile like this my face will be frozen at the end' _Haruhi thought. Her face twitch a little.

"4th up is Kyouya Ootori, he's the cool type he loves raising Haruhi's debt." L said. Kyouya walk out and Haruhi face fell a little. '_What the Hell!? Am I on Punked?!' _Haruhi thought.

As L went on every host club member appear to be contestants. They had to cut to break because of how Haruhi was sending very evil Death Glares at the host club. _'I'm going to kill them with a freaking pen and duck tape!!!!'_

**

* * *

****-Back Stage-**

The host club gather around her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Haruhi hissed.

"Daughter we did not want you to pick a perverse rapist man with an SM fetish." Tamaki whine.

"_tch!_ I do have a perverse man with an SM fetish. It's you Senpai!" Haruhi spat at Tamaki. Which sent him to his corner to grow mushrooms.

"Calm down Haruhi. We here so we can support you and…………." Kaoru said and blushed.

"And what? Expect me to pick one of you guys to be my -cough- husban…-cough- someone because all of you guys love me." Haruhi joked.

She look up to see the blushing and fidgeting.

"Oh……..ummm okay."

' _Somebody save me'_

They stood there in silence.

" Miss Fujioka let me escort you to the limo that is waiting outside to take us to the house" Ichijo said.

Haruhi turn around and locked eyes with Ichijo.

"Yes, please call me Haruhi" she smiled

And so Ichijo escorted Haruhi to the limo while the other were left behind.

" WAAAAAAAAH! Haru-chan is mad at us! Because of you!" Honey points to Tamaki.

"This game is every man for himself. And the treasure is Haruhi. Who ever capture Haruhi's heart the Host Club must accept that" Kyouya said.

" I shall capture Haruhi's heart" the host club said in unison.

**

* * *

**

**-House of Ai- **

"As you know the competitors and bachelorette shall live in this house. At the end of each week she must send a competitor home. After everybody is sent home but three. The competition will really start. As you all know the very 1st round the boys will be question about Haru-chan. To see who in the lead. Well I'll see you next time. Bye bye ." L said.

'_This will be a piece of cake for me'_ Kyouya thought. He had every information about Haruhi.

"Haaaaruu-chan! Where going to be close friends right." l said and she hugged Haruhi from behind.

"Don't tell me the host is a competitor too." Hikaru said to no one in particular.

" This is it. It all starts tomorrow boys" Kyouya said.

"Good luck!" Haruhi shouted as she went to her room.

'_Mother in Heaven guide my through this…….and beat your husband for me.'_

* * *

**_Hehehe yeah well my mind is working slow. I feel this chapter isn't all that great. the Host Club already have some tough rivals i don't even know who Haruhi is going to end up with! it will be helpful if you tell me who you think is good for Haruhi. No Flamy bye bye_**


	3. Kissing and 2 Dates

-**_Hello peoples! I see you guys like the story so far. I read the story over to see errors so -coughs- bear with me. Sorry for the OOCness _**

_**Warning- might contain yoainess. Don't worry it's just kissing.**_

_**Ps. I do not own ouran, vampire knight, nor shugo chara. But I do own the hostess of Ai Ai and Kaz-kun**_

"Hello viewers! L-chan here! Thanks for tuning in. As you all know these 9 ikemen (hotties) will be questioned on things they know about Haru-chan. The person who gets most of the question wrong will go on a date with Haruhi! This is also a chance to see who is a step closer in capturing my dear Haruhi's heart." L said as she rubs her cheeks on Haruhi's.

'_This hostess reminds me to much of Tamaki if you scratch out his pervvyness'_ Haruhi thought.

"Let the games begin!" L said as she motion the men holding elegant ropes. The men tug on them to revel nine contestants standing in behind a podium (_you know the ones in jeopardy_)

"To make this more interesting whoever didn't get the question right has to be strip of one clothing item." L said.

"WHAT!?" Haruhi and the host club shouted.

'_How can those two be so calm when they are going to be stripped naked? Unless they want to be stripped naked.'_ Haruhi thought as she looked at Kazuno and Ichijo.

"Uhhh….L-chan don't you think that's a bit over the edge" Haruhi whispered in to L's ear.

L sighed. "Fine. How do you want them to be punished?" L whispered back.

"Mmmm…… how about they kiss the person next to them. And ummm I mean on the lips." Haruhi said.

"Oh how MOE! Okay let's go with that" L said.

"There has been a change. Instead of stripping you will be kissing the contestant next to you. And I don't mean here" L pointed to her cheek. "but here" L pointed to her lips (_mfufufu_)." So Tamaki will kiss Ikuto. Ikuto will kiss Honey. Honey will kiss Mori. Mori will kiss Hikaru. Hikaru will kiss Kaoru. Kaoru will kiss Kazuno. Kazuno will kiss Kyouya. Kyouya will kiss Ichijo. And Ichijo will kiss Tamaki. (Fangirls in background screaming MOE).

In the end, Tamaki got the most wrong. Ikuto was crying and screaming help me because of Tamaki (_is he really that bad at kissing?_)Ikuto got the second most wrong. Fangirls fainted everywhere. They ended -cough- early because the hostess and some crew member (mostly female) fainted as well. Haruhi was the only female standing in the studio with a big smirk on her face.

Outcome:

1st -- Kazuno _kissed: 0 got kissed:15 _(_he's a fan boy he must know everything of course!_)

2nd -- Ichijo _kissed: 1 got kissed:4_

3rd -- Kyouya _kissed: 4 got kissed:0_

4th -- Honey _kissed:7 got kissed:40_

5th --Mori _kissed: 8 got kissed: 7_

6th -- Kaoru _kissed: 15 got kissed:20_

7th -- Hikaru _kissed: 20 got kissed; 8_

8th -- Ikuto _kissed: 40 got kissed: 70_

9th --Tamaki _kissed: 70 got kissed: 1_

Haruhi was laughing so hard that the contestant thought she was about to die. Kyouya, Kaoru, and Hikaru sent super evil death glares at Haruhi.

"I'm not scared of you, you, and you" Haruhi tapped Kyouya's, Kaoru's, and Hikaru's noses. "And as for you!" she pointed to Kazuno. "Looks like you won yourself a date." she smiled. "Now pick a second person to go on the date with me." she said

"uhmmmmm….. I pick Kyouya -senpai." Kazuno said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Kaz-kun" she said.

_**-Back at the house-**_

The host club held a secret meeting in Tamaki's room.

"That was creepy that Kaz-chan and Ichi-chan know all those information about Haru-chan. Ne? Takashi?" Honey said.

"Ah."

"Yeah. I was expecting Kyouya to win since he has information on Haruhi in his laptop." Kaoru said.

"Anyways Kyo-chan needs to get ready for a date with Haru-chan." Honey said.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses so the light reflects off of it.

'_That gives me the chance to be ahead of the host club. This gets interesting everyday.'_

_**WHOA! Kyouya what do you have in that evil head of yours. But Keep on voting! Kyouya's winning. Yep but yea bye bye No flame flame. Argh! I try to update this story but the thing won't let me. Why!? Now I've lost some of the plot to the 4th chapter.I'm so sorry i've been trying to get this chapter on. Now thaty i finally got on i could contiue with the story. **_


	4. Kyouya's Date

-1"Hello fellow viewers! Welcome to Ai Ai. Those of you who's missed last week episode. The boys were questioned about Haruhi. The person who won the 1st round was Kazuno, the very sexy punk. He won a 2 hour date with Haruhi. Also he picked Kyo-kun to go a 1 hour date. This is an advantage for the 2 to grab Haruhi's delicate heart! Warning: This might get hot! Now let's see what Kazuno and Haruhi are doing" L said.

When she turned into the date, Kazuno and Haruhi were hugging. "Ahem." Haruhi and Kazuno broke their embrace to see who that was. "My Turn." Kyouya smirked. Haruhi frowned. "I had a good time Kaz-kun. Thank you." She then lightly kissed Kazuno on the cheek and walked past Kyouya.

He followed her. He opens the limo door for her. "Thank you Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi said. "Now, now, you don't have to be formal with me after all I am your date." he said as he slide next to her.

They sat in silence for the duration of the drive. Haruhi took out her shoes out and ran out the car as they arrive to their destination. Haruhi loved the beach. She stood at the shore and let the wind run through her.

Kyouya took his shoes and sock and took his time walking to Haruhi. They stood nest to each other admiring the view for a few minutes. "What?" Kyouya said as he turns to look at the staring Haruhi. Without saying anything she swipes his glasses.

"Haruhi….. Give me my glasses."

She shook her head slowly and sat down with her knees close to her chest. She place Kyouya glasses on the top of her white flowy dress. Kyouya lied down next to her.

"Kyouya you don't show your emotion at all with you glasses on" Haruhi bluntly said.

"Yes I do."

"Faking smiles and smirking are not showing emotion. And when you probably do show your emotion you hide it if these glasses" She points to his glasses.

Kyouya just grunted not knowing what to say. This was Haruhi's chance to test if Kyouya shows emotion at all since he doesn't have his glasses to interfere. So she kicked him lightly at his side she was close to. She saw it did not affect him. She poke him arm hard. In the process to hurt her finger against his hard rock bicep._ ( LOL.)_

Kyouya sighed. "Haruhi what are you doing?" Kyouya asked. "I'm trying to get a reaction." Haruhi said. "Did it work?" Kyouya asked annoyed. "Nope, but I have one trick up my sleeve." Haruhi grinning now. "It's not going to work." Kyouya smirked.

Haruhi didn't say anything. She kneel over Kyouya that there faces where a half cm. apart. "Are you suuuure about that Kyouya?" Haruhi breathed slowly. Kyouya gulped as a light pink color appeared on his cheek. Now it was Haruhi he time to smirk. Kyouya saw her smirk and wanted to wipe it off her face.

Haruhi was about to pull away when Kyouya put a hand on her neck and pull her towards him. Their lips found each others _(ohhhh). _Kyouya didn't let her go until he bit Haruhi's bottom lip playfully.

"K-Kyouya senpai?" Haruhi touch her lips stunned. Kyouya swipes back his glasses and put it back on.

"Haruhi let's make a promise. A promise that we'll love each other even though we have that "someone" in our lives and that we'll keep in touch when we are on our separate ways. I don't know what I'll do if you're not in my life" Kyouya said. He took out a small black box and opens it to revel a promise ring with words embedded into.

"Take this ring if you promise to keep this promise." Kyouya said. His chest was pounding as she stood there deciding.

"……………………………"

"……………………………"

Finally she took the ring and read it.

_Being loved has more benefits then anything else (heart)_

Haruhi smiled. "I promise" was all she said.

Kyouya couldn't contain himself from hugging her. "Let's go the other are waiting" Haruhi said.

They went back to the limo and sat in comfortable silence. Haruhi's eyes wonder to Kyouya.

She spotted a ring with words embedded into it. She lifted his hand to read it. Kyouya look at her smirking. It was the same ring he had given her. "It's so we'll never forget." Kyouya said.

Haruhi smiled. "So you know this date does not affect my decision." Haruhi stated. "That' what you say now, but you'll change it." Kyouya smirked.

"You saw that hot date! Looks like Kyo-kun is in the lead. He took Haruhi's 1st kiss can you believe that! I know you guys want to see more, nut it sadly the end of our show. Tune in next time please and thank you!" L said.

* * *

**: At the house:**

Everyone in the host club was shocked. They couldn't believe Kyouya would show so much emotion._ (The shadow king prevails XD.) _They were fuming that Kyouya took Haruhi's first boy kiss. In there mind, they were mentally beating up Kyouya and planning ways to step up their game.

_**

* * *

**_

WHOOOOO! XD Sorry for the lateness. I procrastinated. Sorry. Things are steaming up . Ohyea I do not own anything but this plot, Kazuno,Lozer. Okay night night ppls.

_**P.s sorry for grammer mistakes. Bear with me. I wanted to get this chap. To you guys asap.**_

_**Next chapter. ……….5 ……..Confession with Ka-chan**_

_**p.s.s Kathy your staring in the next chapter because I'm being shchopid XD. -cough- you might star in other ones. Please don't hurt me. P **_


End file.
